1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord stopper for pulling taut and fastening both ends of a string wrapped around or attached in a loop to a garment, a bag, shoes, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical example of cord stoppers of the type concerned is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-117308. This conventional cord stopper generally comprises a socket in the shape of a hollow cylinder having two pairs of apertures formed in the periphery, one aperture of each pair diametrically opposed to the other; a pair of plugs each reciprocally mounted into the respective end of the socket and each having a through hole formed perpendicularly thereto; and a pair of compression coil spring mounted substantially in the middle of the hollow socket urging the plugs away from each other; the arrangement of the through holes and the apertures being such that the through hole comes into registry with the diametrically opposed apertures when the plug being fully thrusted into the hollow socket against the bias of the spring. For fastening both ends of a string with the cord stopper, first the opposed plugs are compressed against bias of the compression spring to thus bring the through hole of the plug into registry with the diametrically opposed apertures of the sockets, whereupon the wearer can readily insert the ends of the string through the respective holes and apertures. As soon as he releases his fingers from the plugs after insertion of the string, the plugs are restored to its original position under the bias of the compression spring, causing the through holes and diametrically-opposed apertures out of registry, so that the end of the string are caught by the edges of the holes and apertures.
FIG. 6 shows a cord stopper being used for fastening a string 1 wrapped round a waist of a ladies" garment. The garment has an inner hose 2 arranged around the waistline inside thereof. The inner hose 2 is defined as between an outer fabric of the garment and an lining cloth and used for inserting of the string 1 therethrough. After the string 1 is inserted through the inner hose 2, both ends of the string 1 coming out of an opening 3 of the hose 2 are pulled taut through the cord stopper and fastened to each other thereby.
However, the conventional cord stopper has the two compression coil spring between the opposed plugs. This intrinsically requires an increased distance between the opposed pairs of apertures formed in the socket. On the contrary, the opening 3 of the inner hose 2 is formed as small as possible for sightliness of the garment. The ends of the string coming out of the small opening 3 and diverging into the far-spaced apertures of the cord stopper are ugly, thus damaging the appearance of the garment as a whole. No matter how taut the string may be pulled, the cord stopper will never come close to the opening 3 of the garment due to such divergency of the string ends, which make the garment as a whole further unsightly. Furthermore, repeated pulling of the string taut in this condition could be liable to even damage the edge of the small opening of the garment hose 2.